Ao Infinito e Além: Sound Of Silence
by Carol Camui
Summary: Pamela tem uma revelação em um sonho. Algo que a alertaria para o que viria ao seu encontro. Mais do que uma possível cegueira. A morte certa. A morte daqueles que poderiam salvar o mundo.


**Série: Ao Infinito e Além**

**Título:** Sound of Silence

**Autor:** Carol Camui

**Plot: **Pamela tem uma revelação em um sonho. Algo que a alertaria para o que viria ao seu encontro. Mais do que uma possível cegueira. A morte certa. A morte daqueles que poderiam salvar o mundo. Profecias para a quinta temporada.

**Autora do Plot: Galatea Glax**

**NOTA: **Um desafio interno para quatro autoras: Carol Camui, Galatea Glax, Miss Dartmoor e Thata Martins. Proposto por Galatea, consiste em cada uma das autoras criar três plots para as demais, resultando daí que cada uma escreverá três fanfictions. Sem limites de palavras, porém com um único capítulo. Sem beta. Os plots: livres e quanto mais difíceis, maior o desafio. A intenção é forçar cada autora a escrever algo diferente do que ela está acostumada. Como diria nossa criança interior, Buzz Lightyear: _Indo Ao Infinito e Além!_

* * *

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence._

* * *

_Sua boca pronunciava algumas palavras e entre elas havia um nome. Mas não conseguia entendê-lo. _

_Suas mãos estavam firmes agarrando alguma coisa, provavelmente outras mãos. Mas ela não saberia dizer a quem pertenciam._

_Então a coisa, - criatura ou seja lá o que ela estivesse invocando - a respondeu. Ordenou que recuasse, mas ela não obedeceu. Continuou chamando por ela, imprudentemente. Até que seu pedido foi atendido._

_Ela não sabe ao certo o que viu, mas era tão monstruoso que seus olhos não suportaram. Ouviu um grito alto antes de sentir o fogo._

_Fogo. Um calor terrível e insuportável tomou conta dela, de seus olhos, e então ela não viu mais nada._

Pamela acordou assustada. Estava acostumada a ter sonhos intensos e perturbadores, e muitas vezes nem se lembrava deles na manhã seguinte. Mas aquele tinha sido diferente. Sentiu medo.

Puxou as cobertas de volta para si e abraçou seu travesseiro. A noite ainda estava na metade e ela não quis se levantar. Talvez assim conseguisse voltar a dormir. Fez um exercício rápido de relaxamento e em pouco tempo tinha voltado ao mundo dos sonhos, bem mais tranquilos desta vez.

o0o0o

Pamela não costumava ter essas visões com frequência. Geralmente, para saber do que ainda estava por vir, ela precisava se concentrar muito. E seus esforços sempre acabavam trazendo consequências para seu corpo. Por essa razão, preferia saber das coisas como todo mundo: esperando até que acontecessem.

Buscava conduzir sua vida com tranquilidade. Poucos eram os que sabiam de sua clarividência e menos ainda os que a procuravam por causa disso. Sua rotina raramente era alterada por esse motivo.

Mas então veio mais uma vez e foi quando ela soube que era muito maior do que tudo o que já tinha visto antes.

_Estava em um lugar escuro. Muito escuro. Como se ela estivesse de olhos fechados. Mas algo lhe dizia que não adiantaria abri-los, pois não estavam mais ali. Seus olhos tinham sido substituídos por órbitas geladas e sem vida._

_Sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha e o frio tomou conta do lugar. Haviam duas pessoas com ela e era preciso protegê-las. Os dois rapazes estavam inconscientes e foi ela quem tinha feito aquilo com eles. Era a única maneira de cumprirem sua missão. Pamela temia pelos dois, mas também temia por si mesma._

_O tempo estava se esgotando e o perigo se aproximava cada vez mais rápido. _

_Tateou até a porta e passou o trinco por ela. Depois conseguiu alcançar a janela, mas seu inimigo já estava ali. Ela sentia seu cheiro. Era igual em todos eles._

_Demônios._

_Pamela lutou antes mesmo dele aparecer de vez. Correu até a cama onde os garotos estavam deitados e sussurrou palavras estranhas no ouvido do rapaz mais novo. Mas quando ele acordou, já era tarde demais. Ela tinha sido atingida em cheio por uma faca._

_Não viu com nitidez o que houve em seguida. Sabia que muita coisa precisava ser feita e que aqueles dois eram a chave de tudo. O fim estava em suas mãos, para o bem ou para o mal. _

_Mas nada daquilo lhe importava mais. _

_Estava morta._

Quando Pamela voltou a si, estava no chão. Era difícil dizer por quanto tempo tinha estado lá. Seu corpo tremia e ela estava suada.

Bem, não era todo dia que alguém previa a própria morte.

De alguma forma, se sentiu aliviada. Não seria bonita e muito menos indolor como ela gostaria, mas sabia que estava relacionada a algo grandioso. E seu ego não tinha como não se rejubilar por causa disso.

Pamela sorriu e se levantou. Tentava ignorar o medo que insistia em querer paralisá-la. Seria difícil mandá-lo embora, mas ela sabia conviver muito bem com ele. Tinha aprendido a domá-lo há muito tempo, mas é claro que ele não era nem um pouco dócil.

Continuou seu dia como se quase nada tivesse acontecido. Só um olhar muito atento notaria sua palidez acentuada e uma leve ruga de preocupação ornando sua testa.

o0o0o

_Sangue. Alguém bebia sangue. Um demônio. Não. Era um homem. Mas ao seu lado havia um demônio._

_Alguém tentava impedir. Impedir que o sangue fosse bebido. Outro homem. E ao seu lado havia uma coisa. A coisa que tinha destruído seus olhos. O anjo._

_Ela queria gritar, fazer alguém escutá-la, mas já não havia nenhuma voz._

_O homem alto, o bebedor de sangue, faria aquilo. Ninguém conseguiria impedir que fosse feito. Havia ódio no seu olhar e ele já tinha perdido todas as esperanças de salvação._

_O outro homem, seu irmão, estava atrasado. Alguém o impedia de agir. _

_Quando ele finalmente chegasse ao seu destino, seria tarde demais._

_Ele já estaria livre. _

Pamela sentiu medo mais uma vez. Com certeza aquilo era grande, mas era ruim. Muito ruim. Não tinha ideia do que aquelas visões significavam e muito menos por que estavam surgindo para ela. Não conhecia os dois irmãos. O que ela poderia fazer?

Nada. Pelo menos por enquanto. Quando chegasse a hora, ela saberia.

Alguém bateu a sua porta, tirando-a do devaneio. Lembrou-se que um antigo amigo havia ligado mais cedo, dizendo que precisava de sua ajuda. Não se sentia em condições de ajudar outras pessoas naquele momento, mas faria um esforço.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com 3 homens.

-Pamela! Há quanto tempo!

-Bobby! - abraçou seu amigo e se voltou para os outros dois, sentindo um aperto no estômago.

-Pamela, quero que conheça Dean e Sam Winchester. - Não haviam dúvidas. Eram eles. Os rapazes de suas visões.

Pamela engoliu sua surpresa e agiu da maneira mais natural possível. Ela não era fã de clichês, mas sabia que o destino tinha batido em sua porta. Quase começou a rir sozinha.

Seus dias estavam contados a partir dali. Sabia que não poderia fazer muita coisa por eles mas faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

-Hey... - abraçou os dois e sentiu que gostava muito deles. Eram gatos.

Nada a impedia de flertar com a vida mais um pouco.

-O que posso fazer por vocês? - deu uma piscadela para Dean, uma bela apalpada na bunda de Sam e os convidou para entrar.


End file.
